Ghost Stories
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "...Seriously?" Weiss grunted. "That wasn't even remotely scary. In fact, it was so pitiful, it almost had me falling asleep. Oh, and don't even get me started on your storytelling style." (Happy RWBY Tuesday!)


**Well I got a request for something along the lines of "Team RWBY telling ghost stories and Weiss's reactions" and since it's getting to Halloween time this'll work nicely right now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Ghost Stories

The room was dark, shrouded in shadows in every crevice all except for one small spark of light.

In the center of the room burned a lone flame, flickering inside a glass container as it gradually ate away at the wax it rested on. The covers from the haphazardly-placed bunk beds had been removed from their mattresses and were presently hanging between the beds to form a canopy.

Within the fort sat the little candle, surrounded by four girls who were huddled close together in pairs on either side. Yang's suggestion to tell scary stories that evening had been immediately accepted by her partner and sister, and with a little persuading, a certain heiress had agreed to the idea as well. Or rather, she had tried to ignore the rest of them for as long as she could, but could find nothing else to occupy herself with due to the lack of lighting and was eventually coaxed into the tent of blankets.

At present, she sat in her sleepwear, leaning back against her bed and rolling her eyes as her leader ranted on about whatever so-called scary story she was telling next.

"So the next morning," Ruby was saying in a husky voice. "The girl woke up with a creeping feeling in her throat. And when she looked into the mirror, her mouth opened slightly. And then..." She paused for drama. "A_ whole swarm of spiders _started crawling out of her mouth!"

"Ruby, _don't_-"

"SPIDERS!" Ruby screamed again in response to Weiss's comment. Ignoring the heiress's warning, Ruby proceeded to creep her fingers over Weiss's shoulder in a spider-like motion.

"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked, smacking her hand away a bit more frantically than she intended.

"Haha, sorry!" Ruby laughed as she withdrew her hand.

"Maybe she wouldn't do it so often if your reaction wasn't so _priceless_!" Yang was snickering from her position across from them, slapping her knee with one hand and wiping tears with the other. Even Blake turned her head sideways to stifle a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, _very_ funny, Red." Weiss snorted, having resorted to calling Ruby by one of her many nicknames in her begrudging mood. "But I thought the point of this whole ordeal was to tell _scary_ stories. I've yet to hear one thing to even get me interested."

"Okay, okay, I've got one!" Yang raised her hand eagerly, nearly taking down their fort as she struck one of the blankets. "Oops... Anyway, this one'll scare your socks off, princess." She smirked in the dim lighting. "Okay here goes: Once upon a time-"

"Is this going to be another warped fairytale?" The heiress sighed heavily.

"N-No!" Yang puffed out one cheek. "This one's actually scary. Okay so once upon a time there was a princess. Don't worry it's not _you_, princess." She said in an aside to Weiss. "Anyway there was this princess right? And she lived in the woods. She liked to sing, y'know always talking to the animals and stuff. Then one day, a witch came to visit her in disguise as a poor old lady selling apples. The princess bought one of the apples from the old lady, but she didn't know she was a witch, so when she bit into the apple, it was poisoned! And um... the princess fell asleep... forever! Ah... ah crap I forget how it goes..." Yang trailed off, mumbling to herself as Ruby let out a hopeless sigh.

"...Seriously?" Weiss grunted. "That wasn't even _remotely_ scary. In fact, it was so pitiful, it almost had me falling asleep. Oh, and don't even get me started on your storytelling style."

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby gasped. "You didn't eat any apples today, did you?"

Weiss flicked her forehead.

Meanwhile Blake was offering her constructive criticism to her partner.

"I think you got a few things mixed up." She informed Yang. "And just... totally left out some other things. And made some things up."

"Gaaah! I know, I know!" Yang grabbed two fistfuls of her messy blonde hair as she slumped forward. "I give up. I bestow the duty of "scaring Weiss out of her socks" unto you, Blakey."

"Huh?" Her black bow twitched once. "Oh... I'll... do my best."

Blake shifted slighted, folding her legs beneath her as she sought out a more comfortable position. Her momentary silence was just perfect enough to start building a bit of drama, and the rest of her teammates leaned closer to listen as she cleared her throat.

"Once, there was a woman who wore a red ribbon around her neck at all times. Everybody knew her because of her peculiar accessory. She wasn't particularly odd as many might have assumed, but she was very passionate about her ribbon. Sometimes, a curious child would come up to her and ask to remove the ribbon, but she would always refuse.

"One day, a certain man fell in love with the woman. Smitten with her and the mysteries behind the ribbon she wore, he asked her out, and they began dating. They soon fell in love, and after they had dated for a few months, the man decided to go out and buy her something.

"He had always wished to know why she kept the red ribbon around her neck and was eager to have her remove it. He thought that buying her a lovely necklace would bring her to finally remove the ribbon, so he purchased the most expensive necklace he could find and offered it to her. Although she was thrilled by the act, she still refused to remove the ribbon. Frustrated, the man continued to try to persuade her, but she just kept shaking her head.

"Finally, the man's resolve snapped and he reached forward, grabbing the end of the ribbon. He pulled it off, and along with it came the woman's head which rolled away and shouted: "I warned you!""

There was another moment of silence as Blake finally sat back against her bed. She brought a hand to her chest and coughed a little, not used to speaking so much at one time. "I'm sorry it wasn't very good. I've never..." She stopped talking as she glanced up to take in the expressions on the other girls' faces.

They looked... creeped out.

"Wow..." Ruby blinked in the darkness. "That was... really spooky, actually."

"Now _that_ was a well-told scary story." Weiss commended Blake, hugging her arms to her as she suppressed a slight shiver.

"I'll say!" Yang added in. "I've still got the heeby jeebies!" She shuddered. "Remind me never to write anything without having you look over it first."

"As if you would ever write anything anyway." Weiss muttered.

"Hey, that's-! …Ppft, that's so true." Yang chortled.

"Well," Ruby spoke up. "While Blake's story was certainly the scariest we've heard all night, I would like to point out that Weiss's socks are still on." She announced. To prove her point, she reached down to brush her fingers over her partner's unguarded ankle. Weiss jolted for an instance before smacking her hand away chidingly.

"Hm." Yang sat back a little with a thoughtful expression. "Well then, princess, why don't you give it a shot?"

"It might be a better idea than letting this dunce go again." The heiress muttered, jabbing her thumb at Ruby. She then straightened up, clearing her throat meaningfully as the others got ready to hear her story. "There once was a little girl who was too hyperactive for her own good. Let's call her Red." She decided.

"Heeey," Ruby whined. "Is this gonna be about-"

"Of course not, it's just a coincidence." Weiss told her. "Now then as I was saying, the girl named Red was on her way to bring her sister some snacks. But as she _blundered_ through the forest, she was so loud and obnoxious that a Beowulf heard her. He followed her, and just before she reached her sister's house, the Beowulf ate her."

Weiss sat back with a small huff. Ruby whimpered piteously.

"Wow." Yang snorted. "Talk about bad storytelling."

"It wasn't very developed." Blake noted.

"Oh, stop it." Weiss waved her hand dismissively. "Of course that wasn't my best attempt. I was just trying to prove a point."

"That you suck at storytelling?" Yang guessed.

"Wait." Blake interjected before Weiss could make a comeback. "I think you're forgetting about the ending of that story." She prompted Yang as she glanced toward their leader; Ruby was hugging her knees to her chest and pouting "Why do I have to get eaten?"

Yang comprehended Blake's intentions and smirked.

"Ahh, right! Why did you leave out the ending, princess?"

"What are you talking about? That was-"

"I mean the _real_ ending." Yang cut her off.

"What-" Weiss glanced around at her teammates before she finally rested her gaze on her dejected leader. "Oh, fine." She sighed. "I'll... tell you the real ending."

Ruby seemed to perk up a little bit at her words and directed her attention back to Weiss who continued:

"Even after she'd been eaten, Red still continued to talk loudly in her hyperactive way from inside the Beowulf's belly. She was so loud that her voice attracted the attention of... a... wandering princess." Weiss improvised. "The princess followed the sound of Red's annoyi... er... _distinct_ voice, until she found the Beowulf. She cut open his belly with her sword and Red was freed... The end." She finished ungracefully.

But even so, Ruby's mood had been lifted immensely. "Oh, what a good ending!" She squealed, delighted. She then threw her arms around the heiress's shoulders. "Thanks for saving me, Weiss!"

"Wha-?! I-I didn't-!" Weiss toppled over onto the ground with her leader smothering her. "It was just a story! Now get off of me!"

"Weeell," Yang sang. "You could have said it was a knight in shining armor who came to save her, but you said princess, right princess?"

"Oh s-stop reading things into this!" Weiss shrieked. "Ruby get _off_!" At last, she successfully managed to throw her partner off, but Ruby was hardly fazed by the action; she was still smiling giddily.

"But Weiss," she was giggling. "If something like that ever happened to me, you'd definitely come save me, right?" She grinned, nudging the heiress with her elbow.

"Well _obviously_." Weiss huffed under her breath. But when she realized that Yang and Blake were giving her amused glances over the candlelight, Weiss hastily added. "I-I mean... of course I'd _have_ to rescue you, since you're such a child..."

"Heheee, thanks, Weiss!" Ruby clapped her hands together.

"But if you hug me_ one more time,_ I swear _I'm_ going to be the one feeding you to the Beowulf, got it?"

"Right, right." Her leader sang as though she had not heard a word.

Thanks to the snickers and suggestive glances their other teammates kept flashing them, Weiss made sure to sit an extra few inches away from Ruby as they continued their storytelling.

"Alright. So who's next?" Yang wondered.

"Oooh! Oooh!" Ruby raised her hand enthusiastically. "I've got one!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, but inclined her head nonetheless.

Ruby then proceeded to attempt telling another scary story, but it was obvious she had never rehearsed telling the tale or was simply making it up on the spot, for her delivery was almost unbearably choppy. Her elder sister spared them the rest of the endeavor.

"O-kay, nice try, sis." Yang waved her hand, indicating for Ruby to stop. "Buuuut rather than scaring us, you're confusing us."

"As if you were any better." Ruby stuck her tongue out. "But yeah, I guess telling the stories isn't my thing." She scratched her head sheepishly. "It's probably best just to leave it up to Blake." She sat back as she handed the role of storyteller over to the onyx-haired girl, who actually seemed a bit more lively now. There was a faint sparkle in her golden irises that suggested just how much fun she was having as she began:

"Once there were two girls, roommates. One was studious and very serious about her work, while the other was less focused and mainly wanted to have fun.

"One night, the fun-loving girl went out to party, whereas the studious girl stayed home to prepare for an exam the next day. The party lasted all night, and when the carefree roommate came back, she found the lights were off in her room. Not wanting to wake her roommate, she fumbled around in the dark until she found her bed and crawled in. She thought she heard the floor creaking, but was too tired to concern herself with it, and she soon fell asleep."

The other three were entranced, tilting their heads thoughtfully as Blake continued.

"The next morning, the girl who had stayed out all night partying woke up late, which was strange, considering her roommate would always wake her up on time for classes, especially when there was an exam. When she got up, she noticed her roommate was still lying in bed and wondered if she was sick.

"But when she went over to check, she discovered her roommate's body was drenched in blood, her jaw hanging slack in a silent scream, her eyes glazed over. The girl screamed as she fell back, and only then did she notice the message on the window, written in her friend's blood: _Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?_"

Silence ensued as Blake sat back again, shyly glancing up to observe the reactions of her teammates.

Yang was the first to regain her voice. "S...S-So... her t-teammate was... murdered?" She gulped.

"S-So that was why she heard the floor creaking..." Ruby was clinging tightly onto Weiss's arm, but for once the heiress had no tart remarks to offer to shoo her away.

"Exactly." Blake confirmed. "And had she turned the light on when she'd arrived home, she would have seen the murder taking place, and the murderer would have noticed her and killed her, too."

"...Wow..." Ruby shivered. "That's... really scary..."

"I think we've had enough scary stories for one night." Yang laughed nervously as she stretched her legs out. "You really have a talent for telling them, don't you, Blakey?"

"Perhaps." Blake allowed herself to feel a little smug.

"Well, that was fun!" Yang went on. "I'll get the lights so we can put our beds back together."

Yet as she said this, Weiss, who had remained still as stone until then, started. "W-What did you say?"

"I said I'm going to turn on-" Yang stopped, then smirked. "Oh-ho! It seems we've successfully frightened the princess!" She announced.

Ruby, who was still clutching the heiress's arm, only just realized how petrified her partner was.

"Wh...What?" Weiss stammered. "T-That's not it! I-I'm just saying, we don't need to turn the lights on f-for something like that..."

"Oh?" Yang leaned closer to her. "Then I supposed it would be better if we just made it cooompletely dark?" With a devilish smirk, she blew out the candle, their only source of light.

Weiss let out a faint shriek. "D-Don't!" Without realizing what she was doing, she returned Ruby's clinging tenfold onto her leader.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby chuckled. "Geez, I didn't think you'd get _that_ scared."

"I-I'm not scared!" Her voice rose and cracked a little. "I just-"

"Okay, okay." Yang's amused voice sounded from before them as a slight rustling was heard.

Not a minute later, the lights were turned on, filling the room with a calming glow.

"There. It's all good, see?" Ruby patted Weiss's shoulder.

"Of... Of course it is, you _dunce_." The heiress snapped as she immediately separated herself from her partner. "I was never scared in the first place."

"We never asked if you were." "Your words aren't matching your actions, Weiss." The two sisters chuckled.

"Oh, shut it!" Weiss growled, gripping her bed for support as she tried to steady her shaking legs.

Ruby got up as well and the four of them began disassembling the fort of blankets, returning the covers to the appropriate beds.

"Hey," Blake made her way over to Weiss. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out with that story."

"Don't be stupid." Weiss mumbled. "It wasn't _that_ scary. You just told it so well that I got caught up in it for a minute."

"Riiight." Yang said doubtfully as she slung her arm around Blake's shoulder. "Well you're totally right about Blakey telling it so well."

"I'd say that was a pretty successful session, ladies." Ruby declared with her hands on her hips. "It's getting late now though, so let's get to bed."

The others agreed, and Ruby and Yang hoisted themselves up onto their top bunks, wishing their partners goodnight.

Weiss retreated to her bed as Blake crossed the room and turned the lights back off.

Almost immediately afterward, the lamp on the bedside table was switched on.

"Weiss?" Ruby glanced down over the side of her bed.

"I'm... going to read for a little while." She huffed.

"You know, if you want us to keep the light on tonight, you can just say so."

Ruby was instantly silenced when a book was hurled up at her.

She chuckled to herself as she retreated back to her pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Never really done a story where the plot is to... tell stories, so I hope this worked well for you. See you next week!**

**Please review!**


End file.
